Into The Night
by myonlyheroin
Summary: A night full of stars, wishes granted and a Doctor who goes all in. A birthday present for Notthatamanda


**So, this is something completely new for me, but it is for a dear friend, Amanda(notthatamanda on twitter) She requested that I write something for her ages ago, using the song Mirrorball by Elbow as my prompt. And well, This is what I came up with.**

**Happy birthday, Amanda! I hope your special day is everything you hope it to be! Thank you for your friendship, and I hope you enjoy!**

**(This hasn't been beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who and the characters, I just play with them. No copy right infringement intended)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The stars were duller in London, not as bright, but Rose still tilted her head up in wonder every time she stepped out of the TARDIS. She would pull her coat around her tighter, breathe in deeper, and just look up to the sky, hoping all her answers laid up there in the massive star covered universe.

As she began her trek back to her flat, leaving the Doctor and the TARDIS behind, the Doctor wondered just what he had done to deserve such a companion as Rose. In all of the thousands upon thousands of years, he never thought he would ever find someone to complete him, make him feel happy, at home, and dare he say it, in love.

Rose was the one who always put a smile on his face, made him laugh and put him in his place with the right times called for it.

His eyes followed her as far as he could see, right before she turned the corner, and kept on walking. She brought a deep curiosity out of him. He wanted to know her thoughts and feelings, and why the stars always held her attention.

They could be in some far off world on another grand adventure, and she would always have to stop and look up, just to the see the stars. And if she was lucky and was graced with a shooting star, he would look down at her as she closed her eyes and mumbled some wish to the heavens.

He wanted to know her wish. He wanted to make it come true.

The doctor paced back and forth, causing the TARDIS to grow more and more impatient with him. He could feel the TARDIS poking him in his mind to just go after the girl already, for the TARDIS knew deep down that it was simply the inner workings of fate.

This was a night simply meant to be.

_I know, old girl. I know. _The doctor thought, just before he grabbed his coat and said his goodbye to the TARDIS. His feet carried him along the same path that Rose had just taken, and shortly, he found himself standing at the front door of her flat, wondering if he was crazy to even contemplate doing this in the first place. If it would all be a mistake.

But he simply couldn't bring himself to walk away from that door, from Rose, and hopefully the beginning of a new time, better time in his existence.

He knocked on the door three times and took a step back as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, and adjusted his tie.

"Doctor? What are you... what are you doing here?" Rose asked, evident shock adorned her face, the makings of a light blush flooded her cheeks.

The doctors eyes met Roses, causing her to let out a slow sigh as she smiled softly.

"I thought... Well, I thought that tonight seemed the perfect night for me to give you a new adventure."

The doctors nervously fidgeted from side to side as he awaited her reply. He could take on Daleks, and a number of any other foe's, but Rose, well, Rose was in a category all her own. She was the one thing that instilled fear into the good doctor.

It wasn't a bad fear, not at all. More like the fear of not wanting to screw up such an amazing thing. Rose held all the power over the Doctor. She held his entire world in her hands, she just didn't know it. She had the power to shatter him, ruin him by simply just leaving him.

As the doctor waited on his companion, he hoped with everything in him she would leave with him.

"I know we just got back, and you miss your Jackie, but tonight can't be put off much longer. It must be tonight." The doctor said, shyly smiling.

"Since you insist, Doctor." Rose said, winking. "I could never say no to you anyways."

And so the Doctor reached for Rose's hand after she came back into view from grabbing her coat, and walked her back to the TARDIS. The Doctor manned the controls, put in coordinates to a new, far off place.

The TARDIS took in his directions and set about getting him and dear Rose to their new destination. She couldn't help but nudge the Doctor's mind with her happiness in what he was doing and planning.

Once they arrived at their new destination, The doctor grabbed a hot carafe of tea, an extra coat and blanket before, again, grabbing Rose's hand and leading her out on to a new planet.

The skies were dark, the air a bit cold, but not much colder than London had been. It was barren, with sand dunes all around them and as far as the eye could see. He stretched the blanket down upon the sand and held his hand out for Rose to sit next to him. He passed her a mug of hot tea as quiet descended them.

His eyes couldn't help but wander and eventually landed on Rose. He noticed that her eyes, once again, were trained on the stars and their bright, twinkling lights.

"This planet has one of the clearest skies in all of the many galaxies. There is no pollution here to inhibit your viewing. The reason why tonight is so special is, this night is the only night for another thousand years where you will see the stars this close and at their brightest." The doctor instructed, his hands down by his side, but itching to go back and hold Rose's once again.

"So, I figure, with so many stars out, and lots of shooting stars to be seen, you'll have plenty of chances to wish upon a star, my dear Rose."

Rose's smile could light up the sky all on its own, the doctor thought as he caught her reaction.

"I've always wished upon them, ever since I was a little girl. My mum always thought it silly, but, I don't know. I guess deep down in my heart, I knew that someone would eventually hear my wishes." Rose said, her eyes wide and bright.

The doctor nodded, a soft smile etched across his face.

"I love to see you watch them, look up at them in wonder. It seems so innocent."

"I bet you think it silly, though. Especially since you know the full expanse of the universe."

"Not at all." The doctor replied, "It makes me curious."

Rose looked at the doctor quizzically. "Curious? Why?"

He looked over at her, catching a stray hair and placed it behind her left ear.

"It makes me curious, because I so desperately want to know just what you wish for."

Rose shook her head, a soft, muted smile gracing her features. "If I tell you my wish, it will never come true."

The doctor let out a soft laugh. "But Rose, surely me being the doctor could help it come true?" The doctor winked, before looking back up to the stars.

"I don't think you can make this one come true, though, Doctor." Rose voice seemed sad to the doctor as he watched her lay back, her eyes still gazing up on the millions of stars.

He sat there for a minute, wondering just why she was so sad. He wanted to replace that hurt. Rose should only ever feel happy.

The Doctor soon followed Rose, and laid down next to her. His eyes wandered from star to star as the quiet covered them like a light blanket.

After awhile, and many shooting stars later, the Doctor turned his head towards Rose and whispered, "I'd like to think that no matter what the wish is, I'd do anything to make it come true, if only for you." His eyes stayed on Rose's, as her grew wide. His body naturally turned towards her so that they were full facing. "I'd like to think that no matter what, I'd do anything to make you smile."

A small tear escaped as Rose hurriedly brushed it away, a soft smile following shortly after.

"I used to wish for..."A shooting star caught Rose's attention, her breath hitched. She couldn't help stopping mid sentence, she had to make sure to catch another wish.

She turned towards the doctor, a happy smile graced her. "I used to wish that I would find my prince, just as every little girl does."

"And now?" The Doctor asked, his eyes imploring her to answer.

"And now, well..." Rose whispered, "I sometimes wonder if I've found him after all these years." Rose said, looking directly at the Doctor. "Now, I wish for the one that I think I've found, to wake up and open his eyes and see me."

The doctor's two hearts pumped furiously at Rose's admission.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm awake now, Rose."

Rose's breath hitched in her throat, the surprise of what the Doctor had said causing her heart and brain to work in overdrive, but the would soon be silenced by the softness of the Doctors lips meeting hers. He was tentative at first, barely any pressure, but once Rose's shock gave way, the Doctor kissed her harder. Their lips soon moved in synch with one another. Eventually, the Doctor and Rose pulled away, trying furiously to catch their breath.

A faint blush over took Rose's face as she smile her biggest smile yet.

"That was everything I wished it would be."

The Doctor held her close, breathing her in until the cold air grew colder, forcing them to have to leave the planet and make their way back to London.

Rose spared one last look up toward the sky, her eyes drinking in all of the twinkling stars she could as she sent a thank you up to the night sky.

Back in London, the TARDIS unleashed a happy hum as her occupants exited back out on to the streets of London. Rose didn't look up the sky again, instead, her eyes stayed on the doctor, with a smile playing at her lips.

They happily walked through the streets of London as they made their way back to Rose's flat. The doctor reluctant to even say goodbye, for this was absolutely the most perfect night of all. He couldn't bring himself to loose the silly grin that now adorned his face.

Once they reached the steps that led up to her flat, he pulled Rose close to him, their bodies meshed together, barely any room between them, as he kissed her again. Her lips molding against his with sweet perfectness.

"My darling Rose, tonight was special," He kissed her once more, a softer peck than the last. "We went into the night, saw all the stars, made wishes and in the end tonight couldn't be more perfect." He hugged her close, not wanting to part.

The doctor left her side, allowing her to go and unlock her door as he walked down the steps and looked back at her. "See you tomorrow, yeah? We still have many worlds to conquer, don't you know?" The doctor said with a flirty smile and wink sent Rose's way.

Rose nodded, and eventually went on into her flat.

As the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he was complete after all.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Also, as another surprise for Amanda, I do plan to extend this. I don't have a set schedule, but it will be completed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
